Marked
“You have been marked." These words will never leave my mind after what happened that night. Let me explain. It was your average night and I was playing Overwatch on my Xbox. I had just lost four comp games in a row and I was furious. Why are my teammates always so dumb? I had enough so I went to play some quickplay to calm myself down. The game found a match and I saw that it was the new space map. I picked solder 76 and started playing. People were running around showing off their emotes and stuff. Everything was normal. No, I didn’t see any gruesome hero deaths or anything like that. Our team was pushing toward the point when everything froze. I thought I was lagging cause my internet connection isn’t the best. But no, there was one player that was still moving and I could still pause the game. I checked the hero lineup and grasped. Every player was gone from the lineup except for another solder on their team. All my teammates were gone as well. I checked out his profile. To my surprise his name was marked45 and he was a gold border three star player at level 78. Wow, he must be a very hardcore Overwatch player. I went back to the game and was shocked at what I saw. Everyone was frozen in place and their gamer tags were gone. Then I heard a voice coming from behind me. “Nice to meet you.” I turned around and there was the other solder. Now I knew something was wrong. There was no voice line like that for solder. To my surprise my solder actually replied back. “Who are you?” They started talking without me doing anything so I kept a record of their talk. Me: “say something or I’ll shoot.” Him: “I’m you you you you.” Me: “what???” Him: “go ahead, shoot me already, what are you waiting for?” After that I had control again. I tried firing a helix rocket at him but it did no damage. He was just standing there waiting for me. What the hell? I unloaded a whole mag at him to no effect. “Is that all, prepare to die.” Then he did something impossible. His ultimate fully charged instantly and he used it. “You have been marked.” What the freaking hell. That was not his voice line. Before I could react he fired a helix rocket at me, but it was a dark shade of purple instead of the normal blue. I died instantly. The match then ended but it only showed me on the winning screen. Then the play of the game was showed. It was him, but his name had now changed to mark46. The play was basically him killing me with the weird purple helix rocket. I noticed the music wasn’t playing at all. Then my game crashed and I was sent back to the Xbox dashboard. It has now been a year since I last played on my Xbox. Here I am now, sharing this event with you all. If you see a gamer tag by the name of mark(number here) then turn off the Xbox. Well, now that’s done its back to enjoying some team fortress 2. Written By Skyrim90000 Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Gamepasta Category:Pretense